Summer Jones: Diary of a Freak
by Ilovereadingtoomuch
Summary: This follows the movie from Summer's POV. From her life before entering the Academy and training, includes missing scenes. I adopted this story from Don't-Stop-Believin.
1. Summer Jones

**Hello everyone. I just adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. The first 7 chapters are all this persons, and so is the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

I was always known as the freak, the weirdo, the one with no friends, no one to understand what I was going through. I, Summer Jones, am a telepath, I can feel what people are thinking by touching them, and move objects with my mind. I can't explain how I got these powers exactly. My parents are normal humans, Mom's an interior designer, Dad's a dentist. Usually it's the parents that embarrass the kids, but now I embarrass my mom and dad, because nobody else we know can move stuff with their mind. My mom liked to call it "gifted", and then try to quickly change the subject back to something better. But that's only an excuse, one that I don't think even reassures **them.** I know they still love me, like any child, I just wish I wasn't such an embarrassment. It's so bad, that it eve happens at school. It isn't unusual to be a socially awkward teenager, being uncomfortable with your looks, unless you're one of the beautiful people, the jocks and the cheerleaders, however, that's not quite the case for me, it's worse.

That's right, my "freaky gift", has made the gossip of the entire student body. Though none of them have actually seen me do it, it's all about being a teenager, whenever they get word of something embarrassing, be it still being dropped off by your parents and they yell, in front of the entire school, the nickname that you had since you were a baby, or that you have a freaky super power, they will just eat it up. The cheerleaders took every chance they could to make fun of me, along with almost everyone else, really. Basically, you could say that I am at the very bottom of the food chain, even the science club is more popular than me. I am an outcast in my own school, the one that sits at the back of the class, low in my seat, my long res hair hiding my face as I doodle miserably on my notebook, praying not to be called on, for any chance of more embarrassment.

My reputation as the freak is also affecting my social status, from the first day it was known that I was "gifted", the popular girls had spread it like wild fire, and by the end of the day, my reputation was set. They had set me at the bottom of the social food chain, meaning that I was below everyone else, and that anyone that tried to befriend me would instantly drop to the bottom, and being in high school, being at a good point on "the social latter" was one of the most important thing for a teenager. So yes, that means I have no friends. Don't get me wrong, I had friends when I was younger, two girls, Miranda and Alice, been with me through preschool through junior high, however, high school changes you, and also does freaky, supernatural powers. They just didn't understand when they knew, but also they were angry to think that I hadn't told them first, but that's exactly why, it wouldn't have gone over well, even if I _**had**_ told them.

As for the subject of boys, it's basically the same. As if being socially awkward was bad enough, which I also am, but even if I try talking to a boy, my powers are always the "elephant in the room". Sure, at first some of them seem to be interested, however, the cheerleaders always seem to step in, I've read the words "_**freak**_" on their lips too many times to count, and that usually makes them retreat. There was even one instance, where one boy came to talk to me, Kyle Roberts, the most popular boy in school, and star football player had come over, and started chatting casually with me.

It took me by surprise that he would even _**consider **_talking to me, being in the group that had started my unwanted reputation, but nobody else was lining up to talk to me, so I would take it no matter what. Anyways, just as we were talking, the subject of dating came up, and so did the matter if my power. He said, "Do you want to do something Friday night? he asked, and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. "Really?", I asked, not really believing that this was really true. "Yeah, sure," he said, and I truly thought it was a genuine invitation. I was so excited, not even caring that the cheerleaders were whispering more intently as I passed them in the hall. Finally, the night of the dare had arrived. I was supposed to meet him at the park at 7 o'clock. I remember it was cold that night, so I wore my tight jeans and my cute little v neck, white sweater top. My hair was braided nicely, and I wore a little make up, not much because I didn't want to seem trampy.

I waited and waited, even when the night got colder as it got later, my excitement just kept me going, I also must admit that the thought of Kyle's arms wrapped around me was also keeping me going, I am a girl after all. It was eight-thirty by the time that my excitement had now turned to frustration and worry, even suspicious when I heard the bushed start to rustle, and whispering. I was about to run away when I was suddenly blinded by a flash on a camera, and as I stumbled to try and regain my composure, I heard girls giggling uncontrollably.

Rubbing my eyes, I was met by two of the cheerleaders whom hated me, Britney and Rachel, a camera held in Britney's hand, both with tears in their eyes as they laughed. "Oh, my God. I told you she'd fall for it," Britney said through her giggles. I watched them, confused and scared all at the same time, once they calmed down, they notices my confusion. "AW. Rachel, she doesn't get it," Britney teased, "Shall we enlighten her?" she giggled, they laughed at their own joke, leaving me even more confused.

"Kyle was never coming to meet you, honey," Rachel clued me in, "This was a set up," she said bursting out laughing, along with Britney, as their words came over me, so did the tears of embarrassment and rejection came as well. Once they noticed this, it only made them laugh harder, "AW. The poor little freak," Britney teased, "Nobody loves her." "Nobody will ever love her," Rachel spat through her giggles, making the pain already in my heart, suddenly burst through and that was the point when all my emotions went out of control, closing my eyes, wishing the pain away, and all my thoughts intent on revenge.

Suddenly, the girls' shrieks of laughter turned into shrieks of terror, opening my eyes to see my two enemies flying through the air, and land into another set of bushed farther away. That's when I just ran home, the tears spilled from my eyes, willing the world and everyone else away, bursting through the door to my house and ignoring my mother's false concern as I ran up to hide in my room. As suspected, the picture was sent around the school the very next day.

My horror stricken face, tears lining my eyes, was plastered all over the walls, on most of the lockers and even in some of the classrooms, the snickering and teasing had intensified and I spent most of the day in hiding, eating lunch in the bathroom stall, and remaining in the corner through every class. I am unwanted, unloved, and it _**sucks.** _Life couldn't get any worse, or so I thought. It was one of the many horrible days at school, and I had walked home alone, as usual. Entering my hose, I called for mom and dad, seeing them coming out of the living room, smiles plastered on their faces. "Honey, there is someone I want you to meet," Dad said, taking hold of my arm. I was skeptical, but I followed anyway. Once we entered the living room, I noticed two men in lab coats, sitting on the couch next to my mom, whom smiled as I entered. "What's going on?" I asked, looking between my mom and dad.

One of the men got up from the couch with a smile on his face, "Summer Jones, we know about your powers," he said, "Your ability to move things with your mind," he continued. I was scared at that point, what was going on? "We need your help with something," the other one commented, also getting up from the couch. I couldn't help but be curious.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Here is the next chapter. Just to remind you through chapter 7 all writing is from Dont-Stop-Believin. I adopted this story from her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

I didn't know what to think when I first met Dr. Grant and his assistant. My mind was spinning, my heart was pounding, I was scared, excited and curious all at the same time. I put a hand to my head, wishing everything would just slow down, my mom must have felt my frustration, coming over and placing a hand on either shoulder, "It's alright, sweetie," she said softly into my ear, I was too distracted from my feelings that I didn't notice she was directing me to the nearest chair. "Dr. Grant and his assistant, Mr. Ryan are only here to help you, Summer," my dad continues, once I was sitting comfortably in the chair, my dad took a hold of my free hand whole my mother had disappeared into the kitchen for a pre-offered glass of water. I started up at the elder man as he smiled down at me, "Yes, like we said, we know about your abilities you can do with your mind," Dr. Grant said, him and his assistant sitting back down on the couch across from me.

"How?" I said softly, I glared at them, watching their every move, I knew my dad was only holding my hand so that I wouldn't be able to run away and hide. I had no choice but to listen, but I kept my guard up, waiting for any opportunity. "Have you been watching me?" I asked, suddenly fearful that our home had been bugged for the past several weeks. "Yes, we have, actually," Dr. Grant confirmed, and I could feel dad's grip on my hand get stronger. "But only enough to know that you have _extraordinary_ powers and we think that we might have a good use for them," Dr. Grant continued, glancing back at Dr. Ryan, whom smiled and nodded in agreement. My guard went up even more. "What do you mean?" I asked roughly, I narrowed my eyes on Dr. Grant for emphasis. I knew he felt my frustration by the way he cleared his throat to continue, " Miss Jones, we're conducting an experiment. An experiment which has kids, like yourself, exhibiting their powers and the best four get to advance onto our special project."

Obviously, by my facial expression, they could tell that I didn't get it, "So, you want me to come with you, to god knows where, just so you can put me on _display _for science?" I asked, using emphasis, I narrowed my eyes even more on Dr. Grant. "No, you will come with us to our _secret facilities_ and show some of our colleagues what you can do. Easy!" he said, I rolled my eyed at his attempt at making emphasis on the secret facilities. "Think of it this way sweetie," my mother interrupted, having chosen now to come back from the kitchen with the glass of water after who knows how long. "You'll be with kids like you! You can make some new friends and Dr. Grant and his associates will take care of you. It sounds like fun, don't you think?" my mother said, her face glowing with fake happiness, obviously trying to prompt me to go. I sighed in anger.

"And do I have a say in this?" I snapped, looking between her parents, Dr. Grant and his assistant, all of whom had wide smiles on their faces. "Of course you do, honey," my dad broke the silence. "We just think this would be a great opportunity, for you, people here, just don't understand what your going through, and we feel that going through, and we feel that going with Dr. Grant and meeting kids with the same problems, would make you feel better, and realize your true potential," he continued. There was one line that struck a chord, "_People here that don't understand?_ And you think your any better than them? Forcing me to go with these strange people?" I said, getting to my feet and staring them all down, "Now I know_ exactly_ what's going on, Dad. You just want to get rid of me 'cause your _embarrassed by me!"_ I spat the last words out, and I watched as all the grown up's faces turned from bright smiling faces smiling faces to shock stricken in a matter of seconds.

The tears that were pooling in my eyes finally ran down my face, and I turned quickly on my heel, hoping they hadn't seen the tears, and bolted from the room, trying to be careful not to trip in my haste. Reaching my room, I slam the door roughly, probably shaking the whole house in the process and flopped down on my bed, burying my tear stained face deep in my pillow and let them flow freely. Why were they doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this curse? _ I hate it. I hate THEM! I hate my life!_ It wasn't long before I heard a soft knock on the door, and instantly I knew who it was. "GO AWAY!" I yelled, removing my face from my pillow to say that before burying myself in the pillow once more. Obviously, they ignore me because the next thing I knew I heard my dad, "Summer, honey, are you all right," she could hear her dad's soft voice she gave a muffled response one would think can only take as no.

A few moments later she felt the bed sink, and the one hand rubbing along her back, "I'm so sorry, Summer," it was her dad again, she immediately lifted herself on one elbow to look at her worried parents through teary eyes. "How could you!?" she began before propping herself up to sit cross-legged before them, "Do you hate me that much that you want to send me away with some scientists?" she asked. She watched as her mom and dad shared a worried glance before continuing, "No honey. We'd never hate you," her mother told her, coming to sit on the right side of the bed, while her dad took the other.

"It's the opposite. We love you so much and want to take care of you," her dad continued. Summer glanced down at the pillow she was playing with her fingers. "But, what about my powers?" she asked softly. "I know you hate them. I hate them," she said, her voice growing softer as she spoke. Seeing her sadness, her mother handed her a tissue from the box on the night stand, and pushed some of Summer's red hair away from her face. "Don't think like that, Summer," she began. "You are a very special girl, and we have always thought of you as such, her mother continued. "Then, why do you want to send me away?" she asked, glancing between her mother and father fearfully. "Summer, we just think it's best if your with kids in the same _situation," _her father continued. "And these scientists know what they're doing, they can help you control your powers and meeting new people isn't a bad thing. You never know, they may become like a second family to you," Mrs. Jones explained with a small smile.

Summer was silent as she thought about this, "I guess," she said with a shrug, and a small smile of her own. "We love you, and we only want what is the best for you," Mr. Jones said, taking Summer into his arms and rubbing her arm comfortingly. "And we leave the decision _entirely_ up to you," with this, her parents gave her a stern look, which meant,_ It's your decision, but you'll probably end up going anyway!_ A comfortable silence fell over the family of three. "Please, Summer," her mother suddenly broke the silence. "Just think about it. These people are only trying to help," her mother explained with a smile, causing Summer to mirror it. "Alright, mom," she said with a chuckle as her mom kissed her hair and her dad gave her one last hug before getting to their feet and heading for the door. "Thanks, Mom, Dad," she stated, before her parents made it out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Jones smiled lovingly at her before closing the door behind them.


	3. Goodbye, Summer!

**I adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. everything is hers through chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

As I grumpily make my way down the stairs, I turned the corner to head into the dining room, only to find my mom and my dad seated at a table literally filled with various breakfast items; all different style eggs, toast, pancakes, bowls of fruit, cereals, juices, and syrup. I glanced up surprised at my parents, and watch me from either side of the table, overly–excited smiles spread across their faces, it was enough to make me roll my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, glancing between the two of them. " Good morning, honey," my mom greeted me , making her way over to me. " We thought you might like some hearty breakfast on your big day," she said happily, taking my arm and walking me over to the table. " Hardy is not the word I would've used," I said to myself as I sank down into the chair. " Really, honey. You'll need the nutrition for your training at the facility," she said, looking at me with a scolding eye.

"Right," I said, as she returned to her own seat to my left, and digging into her own plate of food. for a moment, I watched as my parents continued on, mom scarfing her breakfast, and dad sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper, just as if it was any other day. I looked down at my own plate, noticing that my mom already provided my favorites, chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes with syrup, but somehow, that did make me feel any better.

Slowly, I picked up my fork and began to feed, and between the three of us, we kept up casual conversation, and it almost began to feel like normal again, we even shared a few laughs, just like normal. I was halfway through my pancakes when there was a knock on the door, dad folding up the paper and setting it down before getting to his feet, "I'll get it," he called, disappearing into the other room. Mom and I shared a look, my smile disappearing and the tension seemed to have settled around the room.

As I suspected, Dad returned with a smiling Dr. Grant at his side, I glanced over at dad as he walked into the room, and he looked as solemn as we were. "Hello there, Summer," Dr. Grant greeted cheerfully, breaking the tension, "Mrs. Jones, always nice to see you," he said, greeting my mother, whom I saw smile sadly up at him. "Good to see you as well, Dr. Grant," she said, before silence once more settled into the room.

Seeing me sitting at the table, Dr. Grant flashed me a friendly smile, "Good morning, Summer," he greeted sweetly. I knew what he was doing however, he was playing up on trying to make friends with me, just so my parents wouldn't feel guilty about sending me away. I tried to flash him a look of distain through chewing my pancakes, though only my mother seemed to notice as she shot me one back, "Summer, be nice!" she whispered to me in a harsh tone as my dad chatted with Dr. Grant.

Mom joined me at the table, and dad and De. Grant kept chatting at the counter a few feet away, in hushed tones so I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about me. As I placed the last bite of pancake in my mouth, Dr. Grant and Dad finally acknowledged what I had been dreading since he and his assistant first mentioned it, "Alright, we better be heading off soon to the Center. Big day ahead, Ms. Jones," he said sweetly, making me roll my eyes as I got to my feet and made my way over to the sink to wash my dish. "He's right, Summer. You better get upstairs and finish getting ready," my mother added , sternly, obviously noticing my annoyance.

"Right, I'm going," I mumbled grumpily, having placed my dish on the sink and now heading towards the stairs, and finally made it back to my room. I instantly felt better, my room has always been my sanctuary since learning of my powers and being my escape when high school and life in general got too much to handle, though that would all change in mere hours. My mood turned sour at the thought of going to that facility with Dr. Grant, stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of other kids just like me.

_**Yeah right, it's probably like some detention center where they put bad kids**_ **_away,_ **I thought to myself with annoyance, stuffing dome more of my clothes into my duffle bag and a few other essentials that mom had laid out for me. After stuffing everything I think I needed into my duffel, which was more than a struggle than I thought, I zipped it up and took one last look around my room, making sure that I had everything I needed, but also for memory.

It broke my heart to leave my little room behind. I'd miss the horrible faded blue and green floral print wallpaper my mother picked out, the desk in the right hand corner where I did my homework every night. I would also miss the warmth and protection of my bed, remembering how I always used to curl up in its sky blue sheets, pulling the deep purple comforter over my head and instantly feeling safe and protected from the world and all the people who judged me. I think I would miss that the most.

And there was also Freddy, the teddy bear Mom and Dad gave me when I was five. I picked him up from his usual spot resting against my pillow, smiling sown at him. I would miss snuggling him every night, squeezing him tight whenever the tears streamed from my eyes, telling him all my fears, all that happened at school that day, my secrets and plans for the future, which usually involved an escape plan from this wretched place once I graduated. I know you must think I'm crazy talking to a stuffed toy, but to me, he was the closest I had to a best friend, I told him everything, and he was always there for me.

Tears started pooling at my eyes as I thought back to all the memories, good and bad, I have of this place. I looked around my tiny room once more before down at Freddy with a sad chuckle. "I'll miss you, Freddy Bear," I said softly, Freddy just smiled up at me. Feeling a few tears start to drip down my face, I hugged Freddy as tight as I could, as if this was all a bad dream and I would wake up any moment, safe and warm in my bed. "Summer!" my mother calling up the stairs to me suddenly brought me back to the present and my heart broke even more to know that this wasn't just some bad dream.

"Summer, hurry up! Dr. Grant doesn't have all day, dear," my dad also called up. And there goes the moment, my tears and heartbreak suddenly replaced with anger and annoyance at my parents once more trying to guilt me. "I'm coming!" I called back, wiping the tears from my face and eyes and picked up my bag throwing it over my shoulder. I was starting out the door when I suddenly remembered Freddy, thrown on his side on the bed in my annoyance. Hurrying back, I placed him back against my pillow, taking a moment to smile at him, before placing two fingers against my lips, and then placing them against his thin ones for a kiss.

"See ya, Freddy," I said sadly, with a half-smile, before hurrying out of the room, shutting the door behind me with a snap. Hurrying down the stairs, my parents and Dr. Grant waiting at the door soon came into view. Dr. Grant had already told us that neither of my parents could drop me off, because the location of the facility had to remain a secret, it was bull if you ask me. I stopped before the three of them, I was surprised to notice that my parent had tears sparkling in their eyes. "Oh, sweetheart," my mother cooed, suddenly pulling me into a tight embrace, totally catching me off guard as she started to sob in my ear. "I'm going to miss you so much!" she sobbed into my ear, though strangely, I could understand her. Just as quickly as she pulled me in she held me at arm's length, "We're doing this because we love you, you understand that right?" she asked, looking me in the eye with a look so serious I wasn't sure if I was believing it at first.

Though I could feel my heart beat faster as her words started to sink in, and I knew that she was more serious now than I have ever seen her in her entire life. As much as I know that my parents are ashamed of me, I knew deep down that they really did care and love me, and were only sending me away for my own good, and that all seemed to come out in this very moment I could feel the tears starting to prick at my eyes once more as a smile slowly spread across my face, "I know, and I love you guys too," I said, Dad, who had been standing by touched my shoulder lovingly.

"Oh, and we got you a little something to remember us by," my mom said softly, sniffling back the tears that had already started to spill. I watched as Dad pulled a rectangular, deep purple velvet box from behind his back and handed it to me. I smiled as he placed it in my hands, glancing up at them with curious eyes. Earning back smiles from both of them, I opened the lid to reveal a single sparkling silver chain. I smiled down at it, it was the most beautiful thing my parents had ever given me, and it would always remind me of their love for me, which at the thought, brought more tears to my eyes.

"Thank you, I love it," I said softly, closing the lid and smiling up at them, suddenly grabbing them in a tight embrace, a smile spreading across my face as I felt them both hug me tighter. The moment was suddenly broken as Dr. Grant cleared his throat, " I'm sorry to break up this lovely family moment," he spoke guiltily, the three of us finally breaking apart and turn to look at Dr. Grant standing awkwardly in the corner. "But we are, regrettably, on a tight schedule, Ms. Jones," he said, trying to sound professional though we all knew that the previous touching moment had gotten to him too.

I nodded slowly as I picked up my bag from where I had thrown it on the floor and threw it over my shoulder, now turning towards the door. "Have fun, sweetheart," my mother said, opening the door for myself and Dr. Grant, whom followed closely behind me, "Make lots of new friends." Though we didn't have a very big lawn, the walk to where Dr. Grant's silver colored Toyota was parked out front suddenly seemed like walking a hundred miles, leaving my old dreary life behind, for an unknown knew one.

I heard mom bidding goodbye as I dropped my bag on the floor of the front seat, the jewelry box still clutched in my hand. I turned, seeing my parents waving vigorously at the front door, I put on a smile and waved back, "Bye! Love you both," I called back, before ducking into the Toyota and shutting the door with a snap. I could already feel the tears start to well up as the little car rumbled to life. With a heavy sigh, I glanced back out the window, and watched as my parents continued to wave as Dr. Grant pulled the car away from the curb and started down the road, watching sadly as my parents slowly disappeared.

An uneasy silence fell over Dr. Grant and I as I settled back into my seat, once more opening up the velvet box in my hand and looking down at the silver chain with teary eyes. "Don't worry, Summer," Dr. Grant broke the silence between us. "This is the experience of a lifetime. You won't regret it, I promise," he said, shooting me a friendly smile in an attempt to comfort me. I merely rolled my eyes as I closed the box over. "Thanks," I said softly, turning to look out the window once more. It was then that I decided that I would have to toughen up, I couldn't show weaknesses, I was already acting too vulnerable in front of Dr. Grant.

Even though my parents told me to make friends, I would have to be on my guars at the center. Even though these kids may be "freaks" like me, doesn't mean they necessarily will be my friends, god only knows they could be as the normal kids at my school. No, I will keep my guard up, be strong. Life here has taught me one thing; if I don't let anyone in, there is no chance that I will get hurt again, no reason to cry, and I will not let that happen again. New place, new life, new and stronger Summer Jones.


	4. Nightmare

**I adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. Everything through chapter 7 is hers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The car was dead silent as we continued down the road, my house had disappeared not an hour ago and I barely spoke a word to Dr. Grant, opting to stare blankly out the window, watching as the cars zoomed by on this sunny Saturday, angry tears pricking at my eyes. Of course, I missed my parents already, but I was still angry over what they were making me do. I mean, who ships their daughter off to a "superhero facility"? It's probably some mental institution or something, knowing my luck. Despite my quiet demeanor, Dr. Grant tried hid best to get me to have a conversation with him.

"Are you excited about coming to the facility?" he inquired, turning his head in my direction, but keeping his eyes on the road. "Not really," I said quietly, not taking my eyes off the scenery. "It feels more like a death sentence," I spat. "Now, now. I know its hard to leave your parents and your friends," he tried to console, I rolled my eyed at his attempt, that would require friends. "But I'm sure that once you see the facility, and meet all the new kids, you are going to love it! I'm sure of it!" his voice grew in excitement.

"Doubt it," I mumbled grumpily, becoming more and more irritated as he began describing the place and all the things we would be learning or whatever. After a while of hearing Dr. Grant yack on about whatever, having already given up after an hour of trying to stimulate a conversation with me, I was thankful when he finally turned on the radio to fill in the silence. My heart leapt as one of my favorite songs started blasting throughout the car, and I finally felt like I could relax. Sighing deeply, I relaxed my head against the window and I could already feel my eyes getting droopy. Oh well, watching cars was getting boring anyways, and I could probably use a little nap.

However, it was not such a peaceful nap as I would have liked. In fact, it was a terrible nightmare:

_**We arrived at the facility for the gifted kids or whatever it was called. I glanced up at the huge white, plain looking building as we pulled into the long, dusty drive. The building seemed to grow rapidly as we got closer and closer, finally stopping in what looked like a makeshift parking lot, like one you might see at a beach, no marked lines, but cars seemed to always find a spot. I couldn't take my eyes off the enormous building as Dr. Grant killed the engine. It was bigger than I could have imagined.**_

_**With a sigh, the older man turned towards me with a kind smile, "Last stop. Everyone out!" he said with a chuckle, as if he was trying to lighten the situation with a joke, though it only made my irritation for him grow that much more. I watched as he got out of the car, and made his way to the trunk to retrieve my stuff, the car suddenly feeling very empty without him. "You'll be fine, Summer. Don't be stupid," I tried to console myself, and after a moment of deep breathing, I pulled the door handle open with a still shaky hand and hopped out of the car.**_

_**Dr. Grant came to meet me at the front of the car, and handed me my stuff with a smile. "Ready?" he asked, though it felt like a rhetorical question. I sighed, "Ready as I will ever be, I guess," I said softly, Dr. Grant and I started walking towards the looming building, to my doom. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, fear growing inside of me. After what felt like years, we finally made it to the door, my heart beat seemed to pick up as a middle aged man dressed in a white overcoat came to meet us at the door.**_

_**"Hello, Dr. Grant," he greeted with a smile, whom nodded politely though I didn't catch his name. "This is Summer Jones," he introduced me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder, but it didn't make me feel any less terrified. "She is our new student," he said, the man turning towards me now with an ominous looking smile, my heart picked up immensely. "This way, Miss Jones," he said, the ominous smile still plastered on his lips. I was so scared that I couldn't move my feet, I couldn't move any part of my body for that matter.**_

_**After a moment, I could feel Dr. Grant place a firm hand on my back and gently push me forward, "Go with the nice man, Summer," he said, now also sounding ominous, which only increased my worry, and I was beginning to shake all over. The older man reached out and took my shaking arm, "Don't worry, Dr. Grant. We will take care of her," he said, not taking his eyes off of me, nor did the smile falter. Like a resisting child, he pulled me forward, and down the forever long hallway, my feet dragging against the cement floor as I was pulled along, zombie-fied.**_

_**As we walked, there were many other people dressed in white overcoats, though I could not see any of their faces, whether it was I was so terrified or because they didn't want me to see their faces, I didn't know. Finally, we came to a large gray door, the man pulling the door open with his free hand, before turning back to me with that evil smile. "Go on in, Miss Jones," he said slowly. Again, I could not move, however, when I looked inside the room, it looked pitch black, despite the light now streaming in from the hallway.**_

_**After a long moment, I felt the man place a hand on my back, and before I could protest, pushed me inside. I stumbled into the darkness, somehow recovering my footing surprisingly quick, and went to turn back to protest to the man, however, he had shut the door with a loud bang leaving me in the dark. "Hello?" I called into the darkness, feeling like it was the only thing to do. As if answering my call, the lights flicked on, momentarily blinding me, and I tried shielding my eyes.**_

_**Once I recovered, I suddenly could not feel the cotton of my shirt or the jeans against my legs. Confused, I looked down and was shocked to now see me dressed in a white jumpsuit with short sleeves like a shirt, and what looked like matching slippers on my feet. What is going on? In my confusion I glanced around the now brightly lit room, and was even more shocked to notice there was now a steel table in the middle of the room, large computer monitors and other technical looking stuff surrounding the table in a half moon shape. It kind of reminded me of a surgery room with the glass roof where you can watch the surgery from, like from the Simpsons.**_

_**"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked into the darkness, and again, as if answering me, another light flicked on, this time outside the room, to reveal Dr. Grant, and two other people dressed in the white overcoats viewing me through the glass of another room above this one. "Don't worry, Summer. It will all be over soon," I heard Dr. Grant speak through the microphone in front of him. Before I could question him, two big guys, now dressed in black jumpsuits suddenly grabbed me out of nowhere, and began forcing me towards the metal table, their large hands wrapped tightly against my tiny arms.**_

_**I tried my best to resist, scream anything that would help me get loose or stop them however, they all, even Dr. Grant, ignored my protests and soon I found my arms, legs and even head strapped to the metal table with large leather straps. My heart was pounding in my ears, a cold sweat dripped down my face and down my arms as I waited for something to happen. Dr. Grant suddenly appeared beside me. "This is all for the best, Summer," he smiled down at me, though this time, it didn't help any.**_

_**"What are you going to do to me, you sick freak!" I shouted, letting all my anger out. "Well, you see Summer. I am a scientist, and when I recently discovered that certain children had developed these unique abilities, I had decided to inspect this, to bring them here, and study them," he said, though I didn't like any word of it. "Study?" I asked, scared of his meaning. A smile grew across his face, and that is when it dawned on me, the real reason I was here. "So, you lock on the special ability kids, gain their trust and then lead them here to dissect them?" I accused, horrified.**_

_**"Dissect is such a horrible word. I like study better," he said, chuckling. I began squirming more now, hoping my sweaty body would somehow slip out of one of my restraints, but to no avail. "Start up the machine!" I heard Dr. Grant yell to someone else in the room, and instantly the silence was broken by a large buzzing sound, something that sounded like a table saw or something. Hearing the buzzing getting louder and louder, I kicked up my escape plans and struggled more fiercely. I groaned as I still found myself unable to slip out, dang these guys tightened the straps well! Really well!**_

_**Suddenly, a large half laser, half saw looking machine came into view and my heart seemed to drop into my stomach. This was it, I was going to die, there was nothing I could do but pray. As the death machine slowly loomed closer, I shut my eyes tight in anticipation, my thoughts turned to my parents, the image of them waving goodbye from the open doorway to our house, tears in their eyes. I love you, Mom and Dad! "This will all be over soon, Summer!" I heard Dr. Grant say slowly. "This won't hurt a bit."**_


	5. The Zenieth Team Assembled

**I adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. Everything through chapter 7 is hers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

We arrived to the facility late in the afternoon, and to my relief, it was not as humungous as in my dream. It was still a large white building, larger than what I thought it would be, and like my dream, there were people dressed in white overcoats traveling all over the place. Though when we passed by, most of them flashed me a friendly smile, the others seemed to be too busy to notice us, which was fine by me.

When we'd arrived, one of the lab coats had taken my stuff and disappeared with it somewhere in the building. Dr. Grant and I continued down the hall. "Now, you will have to go through auditions," Dr. Grant told me as we walked down the long hallway.  
"Auditions? I thought I was already in?" I asked, confused. Didn't my mother say that these people could help me? "Oh, it's to see what special skills you have and are what we are looking for," Dr. Grant said, trying, to console me, but it only made me even more confused.

What they were looking for? Were they looking for a specific freak of nature? Something about superheroes? I could feel Dr. Grant push me down towards the left of the hall, towards a large gray door, kind of like the same in my dream, my heart beat sped up a little. "You should meet the new recruits. Get to know some of them," he said, one hand holding the door open and the other pushing me through. "They may become your teammates someday," he said with a smile, before closing the door over.

I stared blankly at the shut door for a moment, processing the doctor's words, before turning to the rest of the room, half filled with kids, some the same age as me, some younger. I stood there for a moment, taking in my new surroundings; it was a large white room, white walls, white tiles, a large faced clock hung on the wall to my left, some of the younger kids were busy playing with some toys I guessed the facility provided.

To my right, there was a large wooden table, where a mixture of older and younger kids were discussing something while working on something on some pieces of paper in front of them. I'm guessing that it was either math, or mental exercises? Or coloring? Across from me I could see another gray colored door, which must have led to the interrogation room. The rest of the kids were either pacing around nervously or conversing in groups.

Very few of them looked up as I walked in, so I was barely noticed as I started walking towards the middle of the room, as I did so, some of the conversations caught my attention; they were talking about what their abilities were, and I had to admit, some of them sounded kind of impressive, which only made me all the more nervous. Finally somebody noticed me, "Hey, new girl!" somebody called through the room, my attention now focused on wherever the voice came from and not where I was going, when suddenly I bumped into something hard.

I stumbled back, more in shock than in pain, I looked in the direction of whatever I had bumped into, only to find nothing before me. However, before I could inquire, a tall boy with shaggy long hair suddenly materialized before me, also seemed to be in shock. "I-I am so sorry about that," his deep voice rang with sympathy in my ears. I looked up at him, he was way taller me, but about my age. His long, dirty blond hair hung around his ears and his green eyes looked over me with concern.

I had to admit, he was pretty cute, and my cheeks began to flush at the thought, especially with his eyes still raked over me, concerned that he had hurt me. "No, don't worry about it. I'm fine," I consoled him, shining him one of my brightest smiles, which he seemed to return. There was a long moment of silence, the two of us baring down on each other like a couple of idiots, which made me blush more. Finally when I came to my senses, I extended my hand, "I'm Summer Jones," I said, trying to get my voice under control, to no avail, for to my ears, it still came out shaky.

I earned a chuckle from the boy, before he took my hand in his larger one. I could feel the sparks as we touched, however, I tried to ignore them. "Dylan West," he said softly, the smile never leaving his lips, and his eyes never leaving mine. I could see a little twinkle of what looked like mischief in them, which surprised me but also intrigued me. I nodded in response, before I released his hand, mine suddenly feeling all tingly.

He must be some kind of player though, I thought to myself, taking a quick glance down at his body. He showed some muscles under his shirt, not exactly bulging but it looked like he knew how to take care of himself and work out a little. Yeah, possibly a jock type, I would have to watch out for this one. "So, I obviously don't have to explain my power," he said with a nervous chuckle, which made the smile return to my face. He cleared his throat before continuing. "What's yours?" he asked, his voice still shaking slightly, and I was suddenly glad that I was not the only one nervous here.

I smiled up at him, even for someone considered a freak, he was the first guy to be intrigued about me, maybe even interested. I blushed once more at this, opening my mouth to answer, however before the words could appear, the door on the far wall suddenly opened, revealing a man in a white over coat. "Okay, we are ready for you all now," he said, his voice business like, glancing around the room. making sure all of us has heard him, before moving to the side to let the first ones through.

Dang, terrible timing! Dylan turned back towards me with a nervous smile, "Guess it's show time!" he said, shrugging his shoulders, as if to make a joke. He seemed to be a jokester as well, which was cool. "Can't wait to see you in action, Summer," he said, now a flirty smile playing on his lips, and after shooting me a wink, which made my heart flutter suddenly, he turned to walk out the door with the rest, leaving me flabbergasted. First day here and I already have a playboy stalker, perfect! I thought to myself with a chuckle, before I filed out with the others.

One by one we had to stand in front of Dr. Grant, a middle aged scruffy man, Jack, and one tiny, dark haired lady wearing round glasses and a white lab coat, Ms. Holloway, as they sat at a long table, show our powers and get evaluated. Or either rejected or accepted, even in the world of freaks, I rolled my eyes at this thought. I had to admit, some of them were actually useful skills, but some of them, not so much. However, that did not give the middle aged, super hero wannabe the right to be so cruel, especially to the younger ones.

"What is this?" he inquired as one of the younger girls stepped up and showcased her talent, which was apparently blinking really fast. "She's just blinking really fast, that's not special! Next!" he yelled, I watched sadly as she slowly returned to her seat. Then there was also the spit baller, which I admit, was kind of gross. "That is certainly NOT a good skill. What would you use that for? NEXT!" he yelled the last word, seeming to be getting angrier by the minute, his face covered in spit balls. Once again, I watched the child's face turn from excited to disappointed as he too sadly made his way back to his seat. Soon, Dylan stepped up, and Dr. Grant and the lady were instantly impressed, and me as well. However that didn't stop the man from making a snide remark. Only a few hours here and I was having enough of him already!

Finally a little girl dressed in a light blue floral sundress and ringlet pigtails finally put him in his place when he dissed her singing the alphabet. We all watched in horror and surprise as this little girl, no older than six, picked up the table over her head and flung it with ease across the room, disintegrating into pieces as it hit the wall and crashed to the floor. We all turned to see the shocked faces of Dr. Grant, Jack, and Ms. Holloway. Of course they let her pass, with good reason. She was tough for a six year old!

Finally it was my turn, and slowly, I rose to my feet, feeling every eye on me as I walked up to the table. "Alright, Summer Jones," the middle aged man read from my folder out in front of him. "Show us what you've got," he said, lifting his gaze to me now. With a sigh, I closed my eyes to concentrate, the minutes seemed to tick by as I could suddenly feel all the tension in the room as every eye remained on me. Snapping my eyes open, I concentrated on the glass that was on the table, focusing hard, and before long it lifted from the table and floated towards me.

Still concentrating hard, I made the glass hover before me for a few seconds, before shooting it across the room to my left, I could hear everyone gasp as it shattered against the wall. I kept my cool, keeping on a hard face as I turned back towards the table, awaiting whatever judgment the middle aged super hero had this time. Of course, he could always be counted on, for began making a sound FX you might hear in a supernatural movie.

"I see things," I hissed at him, annoyed. He leaned forward slightly in response, "Can you see dead people?" he shot back, I scoffed at his question before answering, "I see that you suffer from a massive inferiority complex," I shot back, rolling my eyes as he commented to Ms. Holloway beside him, returning to the bench with the others.

As I settled in my seat, I caught something I the corner of my eye. I turned to see Dylan staring intently at me, his face appeared to be impressed with what I had done up there. Wasn't sure if it was the remarks or the power he was so impressed with. I could not hold back a blush as a smile spread across his face, his eyes shining with something. I got so flustered, I broke our gazes, returning my attention to the floor, where a little Latino boy, maybe ten, announced he was some kind of gas giant, before anyone could stop him, the room suddenly stunk to the highest heaven!

It wasn't much longer before the auditions were done, Dr. Grant, Jack, and Ms. Holloway got to their feet, folders in hand, and walked over to where we all still sat on the benches. "Alright. You were all wonderful today, but I am afraid only four of you will advance," Dr. Grant announced, a murmur fell over all of the kids, I only glanced between them in inquiry. "When I call your name, please step forward," Ms. Holloway announced, the murmurs dying now.

She opened one of the folders in her hand, calling the little blonde in the sundress, Cindy, forward. The room thundered with congratulatory applause. She opened another one, this time calling an overly chubby boy, whose ability was to make any part of his body blow up like a balloon, Tucker, forward, and more applause thundered through the room.

Anticipation and anxiety settled through the room as there were only two spots left. "Dylan West," Dr. Grant called through the room, my inquiries were confirmed as I watched Dylan jump to his feet, bumping fists with one of the other boys beside him in congrats, before joining the other qualifiers in the middle of the room.

"And lastly, Summer Jones," Dr. Grant announced, however I was too shocked to move towards the middle of the room. I had actually been picked? I never get picked! The room once more roared with applause but it wasn't until someone pushed me to my feet that I returned to life, glancing around nervously, before finally shuffling forward and taking the last spot in line beside the little blonde, who flashed me an excited smile, which I returned nervously. Once again, I caught sight of Dylan staring at me, this time, a smile already spread across his face, my heart jittered as he added a slight nod.

I returned his smile before my attention fell on the rest of the kids. "Thank you all for coming out today, you were all extraordinary," Ms. Holloway said, I watched as one by one the rest of the kids got to their feet, searching the line I saw some long faces and some looked like they were close to tears. "You may go, return to your lives. Thank you for your time!" Ms. Holloway and Dr. Grant shouted encouraging words as the kids all began filing out of the room by the lab coat men.

My heart slightly sunk in my chest, though not entirely for the kids. They get to return to their lives? Their homes? Lucky little-, "Alright, children!" Dr. Grant suddenly caught my attention once again. Dr. Grant, Ms. Holloway and Jack all stood in front of us now, wide smiles plastered on the first two's faces. "Children, welcome to the Zenith Project," Ms. Holloway said excited, though it left the rest of us confused, though Cindy seemed to be the only one as excited as Ms. Holloway. Oh, this should be interesting!


	6. What is this boy doing to me!

**I adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. Everything through chapter 7 is hers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Summer's POV_

I watched as the rest of the special kids were dismissed, walking somewhat dejectedly towards the door. Oh how I wished I could have joined them, I didn't want to be here in the first place! The only good thing about this whole thing was meeting that Dylan guy, I stopped for a moment as I thought of him smiling down at me. _Oh no, he's gotten to me already!_

As the rest disappeared from view, and we heard the door shut softly behind them, I turned my full attention to Dr. Grant, Ms. Holloway and the old fart standing in front of us, the smiles they were giving us were slightly creeping me out. Well, at least Zoom wasn't smiling, he looked rather bored, kind of like how I felt.

"Welcome to the Zenith Team, children!" Dr. Grant said cheerfully, extending his arms out towards us as if he was going to hug us, I took a step back just in case. "Over the next few weeks, you will be living here at the facility, learning how to better control your powers by Ms. Holloway, and trained by Mr. Zoom here," he gestured towards the two respectively, Ms. Holloway smiling, Zoom's expression remained the same.

"And I and some of the other scientists will be monitoring your progress," Dr. Grant finished with a smile. Dylan, Tucker, Cindy, and I all glanced uncertainly at each other, I caught Dylan's eye before turning back to Dr. Grant.

"You mean, we will be watched?" I asked curiously. The smile seemed to have slipped from Dr. Grant's face at the suggestion. "I wouldn't call it watching Miss Jones, however-" Dr. Grant tried to explain, "But watched," Dylan added smugly, causing Tucker, Cindy, and I to chuckle,_ Okay, so he was kind of funny, I'll admit. Damn it! _Dr. Grant tried to regain himself a moment, suddenly very uncomfortable under our giggles.

After a moment, and getting us to settle down, he continued again, "Anyways, here are your uniforms," Dr. Grant gestured behind us where four guys in the short sleeved blue uniforms walked up to each of us and handing us a pile of folded bright orange clothes.

_Oh great, I already feel like I'm in jail. Now I have to look like an orange?_, I grumbled to myself as I eyed the clothes in my arms. "And we shall show you to your rooms," Dr. Grant finished, already beginning to walk off, Tucker, Dylan, Cindy, and I falling into line behind him and some military guys, I glanced behind me to see Ms. Holloway and Zoom followed behind us, kind of awkwardly as they did the whole "you go first" thing.

I smiled to myself before turning towards the front, but not before catching Dylan winking mischievously at me, causing me to hide my face as my face turned hot._ This is going to be a looooong couple of weeks!_

As we made our way down the hall, avoiding other men in lab coats, "We get our own rooms?" Cindy piped up excitedly, the little blond running ahead to walk alongside the old professor. Dr. Grant looked down at her, a wide smile spread across his face, "Why yes, Cindy. You shall have your own rooms, but don't worry, the others will be close by as well," he assured, gaining a toothy grin from the young girl. I rolled my eyes, _what croc that was. Obviously they are just playing innocent for her sake! God knows what they are** really **gonna do to us. Probably give candy to the younger ones and torture me and Dylan separately._

That's when my thoughts returned back to the shaggy haired teen.

I glanced to my right where Dylan walked just ahead of me. I suppose he could feel my eyes on him because after a moment, he glanced over his shoulder, realized it was me who was staring at him, and shot me one of those smiles that made your heart skip, my cheeks once again turned as red as my hair, before we both turned away._ I will definitely have to keep my guard up, especially around him. Ugh!_

As we continued down the hallway, Ms. Holloway and Zoom broke off in different directions confirming they would meet us later, and bidding us goodbye, we followed Dr. Grant down the hallway, and around a long turn, when we finally came across a large room.

Tucker, Cindy, Dylan, and I looked around in awe. It was a fairly large room, separated into two parts, a large sitting with a square table, large comfy chairs surrounded it. There was a large screen TV mounted on the wall, and another smaller table with chairs in the far corner.

The second part of the room had six large glass compartments lined the walls, each with sliding glass doors and curtains for privacy, on the other side. They all held medium sized beds, a night stand and a desk with a lamp. I didn't know about the others, but to me, it looked far to small. This was supposed to be "our rooms."

"This is where we are staying?" Dylan asked, obviously he had the same idea as me, I suddenly felt thankful that I was not alone. Dr. Grant just nodded. "Yes. The scientists and I had it made special for you all," he smiled as if very proud, even if just for coming up with the idea.

There was another long pause before Dr. Grant spoke again, "Alright children, get settled and changed and I will take you all on a small tour of our great facility," he said, another smile spreading wide across his face.

None of us responded, Cindy merely smiled gratefully back at him, before he took that as his leave, turned on his heel, and he and the other military guys walked back out of the room, and left us be. Almost immediately, Tucker and Cindy ran into their separate rooms, and even though they closed the doors, you could still hear Cindy squealing with excitement inside her room.

There was an awkward silence that settled between us as Dylan and I just stood there. I tried my best to avoid his gaze, but my cheeks burned as I could feel his eyes watching me intently.

"So I guess we're going to be stuck here a while," Dylan commented, I looked up into his eyes, only to see a cocky smile on his face and a glint in his eye. "And get to know each other better," he continued, offering me one of his charming smiles, I bet he makes all the girls at his school swoon. Despite my resistance however, I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat at his smile. _God! I can't be distracted by some boy! Especially not some angst-ridden playboy! Snap out of it, Summer!,_ I cursed myself, lowering my gaze to the floor, hoping to hide my face from him so he won't notice my inner battle I'm sure is evident on my face.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, trying to sound nonchalant as I made my way towards my room, Dylan stopping me at the door as he called my name once more, "I really do want to get to know you better, and hopefully we can be friends," he said, sending me one more heart-melting smile before disappearing into his own room. I stood there for a moment, I could feel my heart going a mile-a-minute. As much as I tried to resist him, I knew that he had already broken through my defenses.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from my room, and looked around for the others, Cindy and Tucker were seated in front of the TV watching some cartoon, Dylan however, was nowhere to be found, I couldn't help but feel relieved as I walked up to join Tucker and Cindy in the sitting area part of the room, plunking down on one of the soft couches.

I greeted them, and they greeted back before silence fell over the three of us once more. I glanced around for something to do, though I couldn't help but wonder about the absence of our fourth member.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked before I could stop myself, the two kids glanced at me, Cindy's smile broke out in a small smile that confused me a little, _She know something I don't?_, Tucker merely turned back to the program. "He's around here somewhere," Cindy told me, before turning back to the TV again, I couldn't quite make out the tone of her voice. It was somewhere between nonchalant and knowing.

Before I could inquire, I suddenly felt something materialize beside me and was shocked to turn and see Dylan smiling at me from beside me on the couch.

"Hi!" he greeted as if it was normal to just materialize beside someone, and I suppose it was for him, but not so much for me, and I sprung back in the couch gasping. It tool a moment for me to regain myself, a hand to my chest as I tried to calm my beating heart. I could see Dylan watching me amused from the corner of my eye, _what a jerk!_ "God, Dylan! You scared the life out of me!" I scolded, still trying to calm myself, though trying to remain annoyed at the same time.

"Sorry," he replied softly, offering a friendly smile though it only caused my heart to beat even faster, _god damn his charm!_, I thought to myself. "But if it makes you feel any better, I would have revived you, I know CPR," he offered, I thought he was serious until he wagged his eyebrows at me in a flirty manner. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Seriously? You really have to stop that too," I said, annoyed, though I noticed Dylan shooting me a curious look from the corner of my eye, "Stop what?" he inquired.

"Being so unbelievably cute?" he smirked at me, which I did admit was kind of cute, Oh dear lord he if affecting me so bad! I tried my best to hide it, by giving him an irritable groan and rolling my eyes. However, I don't think he quite believed my façade, because a genuine smile spread across his face.

He looked like he was about to respond, when we could hear footsteps coming from down the hall, and soon, Dr. Grant appeared with four men dressed in military wear. Once again, Dr. Grant smiled down at us, somehow it still creep me out, "Children, it is time to go," he said.

Cindy and Tucker instantly jumped to their feet, while Dylan tried offering me a hand to help me up, however I merely ignored him and stood up on my own, before brushing past him and following the kids out. We fell in formation; Cindy and Tucker in front of Dylan and I, though I was slightly ahead so I was not side by side with him, in between the four military guys, Dr. Grant leading the way as we walked down the hallway.

He gestured to various doorways and even showed us some test areas where he said we would be working, however, I was barely paying attention.

Even when I was slightly in front of him, I could still feel Dylan's eyes watching me, a shiver running down my spine at the feeling. I tried my best to shake off, play it cool like by ignoring him. However the feeling only grew as we entered one of the test areas, where scientists told us to stand in a line and we were measured up and down, prodded and poked. Once, I glanced in the direction of Dylan, only to regret it, for I was instantly met with that satisfied smirk spread across hid pretty face.

Though I was torn, half of me felt an overwhelming need to smack that smirk so hard off his face, his head would spin for weeks, though the other part of me felt like a childish little girl as I felt my heart race and my face start to flame up. _What is this boy doing to me?_


	7. You and I are destiny

**I adopted this story from Dont-Stop-Believin. Everything through this chapter is hers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Summer's POV_

We continued down the hallway another few minutes before turning a corner and continued down another hallway, however, instead of solid walls on each side, the walls were divided by glass and inside looked like different labs where experiment were being conducted. I slowed slightly and watched closely as a group of men dressed in lab coats and goggles were crowded around a table, I couldn't see what they were surrounded around, however, in a matter of seconds, there was a flash of light, and smoke began to rise from the middle of the circle.

Before I could see any reaction, they were already out of sight, the walls becoming solid again as we continued down the hall, I turned to Dr. Grant, "What were they experimenting in there?" I asked him curiously.

Dr. Grant didn't turn towards me however, I heard him chuckle weakly, making me uneasy, "Oh, nothing you have to worry about, Miss Jones," he said calmly, "They are just here to help you with your training," he stated simply and we continued down the hallway in silence, though I couldn't settle the uneasy feeling.

_What kind of experiments that's supposed to help us, explode?_

Finally, we were in front of a door with a small window in the middle, in a matter of minutes, Dr. Grant opening the door for us, and we filed inside. Though I was disappointed to reveal it to be a room converted into a classroom, science-y type posters all over the walls, and curved tables and chairs lined on each side of the room, creating a sort of isle, it even included lockers in the corner of the room.

I felt a chill run through me as I felt like I was back in high school, the only difference was you only had to endure the scrutiny of other kids for 5 hours and then escape to your house. However, this place was my home now, and I couldn't escape, though I was among other freakazoids so that kind of helped, I guess.

That's when my thoughts returned to the shaggy haired, brown eyed smug boy, glancing around as I took a seat at one of the tables furthest from the front, Tucker and Cindy taking the ones in the front.

However, the tall boy was no where in sight._ Hmm, he was here, just a minute ago,_ I thought confused. It took me a minute to realize what I was thinking, shaking my head vigorously in order to remove such thoughts. _When did I care? Pfff, I don't and never will!, _I thought angrily to myself. Despite my best efforts though, those pesky thoughts about that jerk-face just wouldn't leave, so I decided to distract myself by writing a letter back to my parents.

As much as I hate them for sending me here, I still love them and miss them terribly, though I would never admit it. I took one of the notebook left for me on the table, and one of the pens, and began writing:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you guys? Everything's fine here, despite becoming a prisoner in this mental institution, thanks for that. There is one upside though, I have met other kids like me, well, not the same powers, but "freaks" like me. There's Cindy, she's only 6 and a cute little blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Despite her looks though, she can lift up to a thousand pounds up above her head!_

_She also has an iron grip, one that could make even a grown man wince in pain. She is so cute though, with her high energy and her bright smile could melt your heart on contact. I think you would like her best, Mom, I think I like her best. Then there is Tucker, he's only Twelve, but he has an ENORMOUS appetite that can put even you to shame, Dad._

_His power is expanding his body to an ungodly size, and also bounces away any enemies. Despite being a little chubby and almost constantly eating, he has a great sense of humor and has a kind heart. He's always being like an older brother to Cindy, and a somewhat cute yet annoying little brother to myself and Dylan._

_And that leaves me to the other teenager of the group, Dylan. He's only a year older than me, and I guess would be considered a "bad boy" cause he's got a little bit of an attitude._

_I guess he's probably as bitter as me about being in this hell hole (sorry for the language). And I know what you're thinking Mother, seventeen year old boy, freak like me, bad boy attitude and good looks to match, something could come from that right? WRONG! I already dislike the guy because of his smug attitude, and I refuse to let anything happen while I'm here, I won't, so stop rolling your eyes at me, Mom!_

... it was then that I suddenly felt a presence from in front of me, and sure enough, Dylan materialized in front of me, sitting backwards in his chair, crossing his arms as he leaned in, watching me curiously. "That is getting so old," I grumbled, not raising my eyes to him, or even stopping my writing, though I hoped my words would distract him from my writing.

"Well, considering you can read my mind, I don't have many options," he countered, I could feel his eyes rise from the page to look at me, I know he was hoping to catch mine.

The comment did however catch my attention in annoyance, _Nice pick up line jackass!, _I thought sarcastically as I met his hazel eyes. I could see something sparkle in them, however I quickly repressed my growing feelings. "I can't read minds, I just feel stuff," I stated simply, making sure I looked him square in the eye so the point got across, before returning back to my notebook, "And you could stop hitting on me entirely," I continued softly, though loud enough for him to hear me, as I continued to scribble across the page.

I heard him chuckle, "I can't do that," he said, catching my attention once more, halting my writing once more, and looked up into his eyes curiously. _Oh God, why not?, _O couldn't help but think grumpily, despite feeling my heartbeat start to pick up.

"You and I, we're destiny," he stated simply, and despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but let my heart thump wildly in my chest, and I felt a smile spread across my face. _Damn you, teenage hormones! Stop it, STOP IT PLEASE!, _I began to think, however, it was suddenly drowned out by my heart, _You have to admit, he is pretty cute! You guys actually have something in common, and he actually likes you! OMG! Now my heart is deceiving me!,_ My thoughts whirled wildly in my head, and now my heart. Luckily, we were interrupted by the sudden presence of Miss Holloway.

"Children, I would like to formally introduce you to a great man, Mr. Jack Sheppard."


	8. We'll Stick Together

**Hello, everyone! Okay, so like I said this was not originally my story, I adopted it from Don't-Stop-Believin. All of the chapters up until this point were hers. But this is where she stopped writing and I am taking over, so anything from this point on is my work, just continued off of hers, with her permission of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Summer's POV_

_"I would like to introduce you to a very great man, Mr. Jack Sheppard."_

And in walks that rude middle aged dude from earlier. And he burps, really loud, and disgustingly. "Hmm, I don' remember eating that," he says. Oh, man, that is gross. I just grimace, what a way to turn a conversation.

"Great man, or a washed up loser," Dylan says as he gets up to go sit at his table. "That's a fine line," Mr. Sheppard contemplates. You got that right, and boy had he crossed the line, at least from what I can tell so far. But, you know what they say, first impressions are everything.

"Nice kid, is the long hair and the James Dean angst just a package with you," Mr. Sheppard questions. Dylan just nods while rolling a pen in his hand, like nothing can ever effect him.

"Mr. Sheppard is uniquely qualified to be your new instructor," Ms. Holloway assures us. How in the world can this man be qualified for anything. "And now, he'll tell you why," she finishes. Oh, I would love to hear this.

He just looks at her surprised, "Oh, yeah. Umm, do you kids have any idea what your doing here or why?" he asks. Cindy's hand shoots straight in the air, and she starts pleading with him to pick her. Dylan, covers his face, not wanting to watch her plead, and Mr. Sheppard looks at he like she's crazy. Seriously, people! She's six, she's going to do things like this. "All right the little one," he says. Jeeze, learn our names, would ya.

"We were brought here in super secret, because we were selected out of a huge group of kids, because we're really special, and they needed special kids for a special course, that's what Ms. Holloway said," she said, repeating almost to the letter what Ms. Holloway had told us all, with Ms. Holloway nodding and mouthing the words along with her.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone use that many specials in a sentence," Mr. Sheppard said while making a face. "She actually worked it in there one more time than Collins did," Dylan said while pointing at Ms. Holloway. He's right, she did, I don't even know how it was possible with the sentence still making sense, but she did it. "But it's all a lie, we're here because we're different," Dylan said. I was just about to go into scolding him for telling the six year old that when everyone all started talking at once and it was hard to understand anyone. Suddenly, through the noise we here a high pitched whistle and we have to cover our ears. We all turn to look at Ms. Holloway. "Sorry," she says sheepishly. I for one am thankful she did that, someone was going to say something way out of line and someone was going to be hurt of it didn't stop, and by the looks of it, it was going to be Dylan towards Cindy. And we all know how that would turn out.

"Okay, maybe this will help," Jack started. "I spent a lot of time here at camp secret when I was just about your age. And you know what, it pretty much, ruined my life."

"Mr. Sheppard," Ms. Holloway tries to get him to stop.

"The military would like you to be just like me, you have to work hard and focus," he continues on. Ms. Holloway is still trying to get him to stop, and we are all looking at him exasperated, who would want to be like him? And since when has he done hard work and focused. "But most of all most important, you are going to need massive amounts of Gamma 13 emissions." Isn't that radiation, that could possibly, oh I don't know, KILL US ALL! "So, let's wheel in that big machine and zap the little guys, huh." We all looked at Ms. Holloway for answers, what the heck is he going on about.

"Mr. Sheppard, hallway," she says seriously, trying to put a stop to him being a nutcase. I personally didn't know that was possible. "Right, let's go to the hallway. You guys wanna slip into that led underwear, you wanna protect you privates," he finished his oh so wonderful advice as he followed Ms. Holloway out into the hallway.

I looked over at the others judging their reactions. Dylan looked slightly angry, at Jack, I'm assuming. Tucker looked completely confused and a little scared. Cindy just looked like a mix of all of us except she was also upset and had tears in her eyes. I was getting up to go comfort her, but Dylan got there first. He lifted her up and sat down in her chair and placed her in his lap. I knelt next to them and Tucker came to stand next to me.

"Are you okay, Cindy," Dylan asked. That was a stupid question, of course she wasn't okay. He must have noticed my look because he just pressed on. "I think you were right and I was wrong, Cindy. Or maybe we were both right, maybe being different is what makes them special," I think he's right, I think I was always looking at myself the wrong way. I wasn't a freak, I was special. Who knew one sentence could change my view on my entire life.

Cindy looked at him, "I'm scared," she said to him.

"I know, Cindy," I think we're all a little scared right now. Tucker and I just nodded, I didn't want to butt in, I think Dylan was doing just fine. "As long as all four of us stick together, we'll all be fine. As long as we stick together, we are all safe, nothing can hurt us."


End file.
